


Life is a Highway

by ImADissapointment



Series: Street Race AU (Life is a Highway) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Cars, I don't know how to tag this, Street Racing, cars are pog, um this is just an au explaintion story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImADissapointment/pseuds/ImADissapointment
Summary: So, I was sitting at home one day and thought to myself. What if I made a 1980s centric street race au. I'm aware there were other street racing Dream SMP au stories but none of them 80s based.*Ahem* So that's what this is. This is a book explaining the AU itself, other fanfictions revolving around the AU will be added to this series.
Series: Street Race AU (Life is a Highway) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Street Race AU

So, street racing or drag racing. That illegal activity where two people race cars on a public highway. While you probably associate it with films like Fast & Furious and you're probably expecting this au to pan out like that, It's not. This au is not gonna be full of Ferraris, drugs, sex, and alcohol. No, no. This au takes place in the bat shit middle of nowhere county with mostly dingy, barely runnable cars. While also being set in the 1980s. 

Why the 80s? Because that's where I'm most familiar seeing this trope. I grew up watching a lot of shows from the 80s and 70s that had intense car chases and street racing scenes. So, the 80s it will be. 

Anyhow, with that boring-ass explanation out of the way. The actual AU.

This AU follows the basic structure of the Dream SMP plotline with changes where I see fit. It takes place in the county named "Night Vision" in the small town of "L'manburg." Major plot points I will hit in the fanfiction are: 

\- First Dream SMP war

\- Manburg takeover 

\- Second Dream SMP war (no blowing up L'manburg though) 

\- Tommy Exile

\- Egg/bloodvines

\- Dream jail arc 

How these plot points go down won't be exactly to the letter like it happened on the SMP but they'll still happen (like, I'm not gonna kill Tommy) 

Something you should all keep in mind is that this fanfiction series isn't meant to take itself too seriously. It's meant to be funny, lighthearted, and zany. It's supposed to elude and emulate the way most action-based t.v shows in the 80s were structured. There will be moments of seriousness but it's never gonna be too serious. 

Lastly, here's a description of the basic starting plotline: 

In the great county of Night Vision live a group of ragtag drag racers and while it’s illegal, the activity that happens surely is anything but kept under wraps. 9 teams exist, all racing in their own modified cars to see who’s the racing king of the county. However, things go south when Dream steals a pair of hubcaps from Tommy all in good fun. The two go back and forth, stealing stuff from one another in good fun until playful banter turns into a heated battle of the drag racing teams. 

In the following chapter's I'll explain the teams and stuff as well as the setting. I hope you guys enjoy this AU.


	2. The Teams:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the teams as well as other characters outside of the teams in this AU

This chapter will explain the different teams and who's in them as well as other characters:

Also, by no means do any of the character's descriptions here represent them in real life. This is about their personas, not actually them. 

Team 404: Two best friends Dream and George makes up this team. With George as the driver and Dream as his mechanic, they’re all that the team needs in order to thrive. The car they drive, named “Morpheus.” is an old Ford Orion that’s painted red white, and blue to represent the supreme clothing George always wears. There’s also a tiny drawing of a white blob with a dorky smiley face underneath the tailgate.

Team Sleepy Bois: 

One of only two groups of four. Philza, his two sons Wilbur and Tommy, and the family’s friend Technoblade being the members. The group drives a 1965 red Ford Mustang with pink, green, and yellow-painted stripes on the doors. Many think it’s tacky and takes away from the beauty of the car but the group couldn’t care less about what others have to say. Wilbur is the main driver for this group but every now and then Technoblade will fill in. This leaves Philza and Tommy as the team's mechanics even though Tommy would much prefer to be driving. 

Team Rocket: 

Prepare for trouble and make it double with Jack and Niki. This duo drives a 1960 Austin Mini that is painted blue and pink. It’s dingy and doesn’t run all too well but it doesn’t matter with a fantastic driver like Niki. This makes Jack not only the mechanic but as the ultimate hype man. The two are truly an unstoppable force to behold. 

Team Epic: 

The ultimate threat to the whole racing community of Night Vision. They’re the “big bad” as some would say. They stomp on all those in their path and leave no room for newcomers to stand a chance. The crew drives a Chrysler New Yorker with Jschaltt as the driver and Connor and Slimecicle as the mechanics. The three steal, cheat and do anything-no matter how dirty-in order to stay on top. 

Team Kinoko: 

The three fiances who drive a dingy and barely running...Hippie van. Well, it’s a Volkswagen Type 2 but it looks exactly like a hippy van. It’s tacky and very colourful. For what this group lacks in good vehicle, they make up for in their sickeningly, kinda bittersweet romance. With Quackity as their driver and Karl and Sapnap as the mechanics, they’re a very fun bunch. Chaotic and some days people question why they’re even getting married but still a fun bunch to be around. 

Team Egg: 

They’re uh… Interesting. A group consisting of Bad, Punz, Skeppy, and Ant drive a Ford Pinto. It’s red and covered in drawings of red vines. The group carries red-dyed eggs with them everywhere they go. At first, everyone thought it’d to some sort of good luck charm but as time goes on, the more and more it just seems like a weird cult. Nobody bothers trying to question it though. 

Team Snowchester. 

The youngest group but still a powerhouse. With Ranboo as the driver, Tubbo as the mechanic, and their pet pig Micheal. They’re an unstoppable force. They drive a VW Beetle that’s painted to look like a bee (per Tuboo’s request) The two may be young but they are by no means a group to underestimate. 

Team Sponky: 

Two-man group, Ponk and Sam with Ponk in the driver’s seat and Sam as the mechanic. The two drive a ford f-150 lightning painted to look camouflage. It doesn’t look the fastest but by some black magic on Sam’s part, he makes it the speediest devil in the county.

Team Jr. Michelle:

Racer Puffy and mechanics Eret and Foolish, car and team named after Puffy’s daughter Michelle and Foolish’s son Foolish Jr. The group drives a fucking minivan, it’s 1986 Toyota Minivan. Painted red and gold with small drawings of the two members' kids all over. 

Hannah and Purpled: 

Hannah and Purpled work and run a gas station/auto shop just outside of the town. The two are very close friends and co-workers. Neither participates in street racing (at least not often) but they are not opposed to helping the drag racers of the county and not above covering for them. The two not only help tune up the cars but they sell the different racers the parts they need to modify their vehicles. 

Fundy and Hbomb: 

They're cops, now, of course, ACAB but I make an exception for these two. Their dynamic is kinda like the Pinky and the Brain. big smart and big stupid. The two are the only cops in the town and do whatever it takes to try and stop the drag racers from racing. However, no matter how hard they try, they can never fully catch them in the act and arrest them for anything. Also, yes Fundy's dad is Wilbur in this Au. Yes, Fundy is a cop trying to stop him. Why? Daddy issues. 

Callahan: 

Sherif who simply could not care less about what the street racers are doing. He'll do his job, if they get caught, he'll arrest them but he doesn't have the same dedication to trying to stop the drag racers. However, he doesn't discourage Fundy and Hbomb from trying to stop them. 

Vikkstar: 

He's the mayor, easily swayed by Jschlatt's money, and kinda lets everyone do what they want. He's there but usually away from L'manburg in his Summer home. 


	3. How the fanfics will pan out

So, this book is just an explanation of the AU I'm making. However, I am planning and currently writing fanfics to go along with. Each book will center around a different team, some romanced based but most not. 

Currently, I'm writing the first book which is gonna be called "Believe it or Not." (yes, every book is gonna be based on a different song from the 80s, very Heat Waves inspired) It's centered around Team 404, so Dream and George. Also, yeah it's a romance-based one because that's what racks in the hits (half-joking). 

But after that, I'll probably make one about the Sleepy Bois which won't be a romance. Anyway, expect the first chapter of Believe it or Not to drop tonight. I'll also most likely re-post these fanfics on my Wattpad (Honestly_Just_Tired) not because I actually like Wattpad (AO3 is way more organized and it's not-for-profit) for the sake of spreading my AU and fanfics. 

Also, I'm aware I'm not the first bloke to write a Dream SMP street race AU story or even make the AU but I am the first to make it set in the 80s. 

Thanks for all the support btw, Love ya'll loads.


End file.
